


i can be who you want me to be

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Community: daily_deviant, Cross-Generation Relationship, M/M, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: Prompt:'I know you want to pretend I'm him, it's okay.'





	i can be who you want me to be

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the above prompt for Daily Deviant's birthday celebration.

“I saw you looking.” Teddy leans against the balcony next to Draco, close enough that their shoulders touch, that he can feel the heat radiating off of him.

Draco takes a long drag on his cigarette, flicks the ash into the air. “I don’t know what you mean.” There’s just a faint hitch in his voice, a pause as Draco looks over the railing, down into the courtyard below. “It’s not as if—”

“I don’t care,” Teddy says, cutting through the words of denial. There’s no point in drawing it out, no reason to let the conversation linger. “I know you want him. It doesn’t bother me.”

“Why should it even matter to you?” Draco flicks the cigarette away, vanishing it before it reaches the ground. He leans back against the rail, arms crossed, one eyebrow arched. Teddy’s surprised by how easily he’s given in, but there are no names yet. Nothing specific.

They could still be talking about anyone.

Except they’re not.

“Do you remember that time when I was nineteen, and I stayed at your townhouse for the summer?” Teddy asks. There’s a faint flush to Draco’s skin, and Teddy’s smile quirks. “You had thin walls.”

“There are privacy spells,” Draco snaps sharply. “And I do recall asking you to employ them more than once.”

“I forgot.” Teddy’s voice is light. “Or maybe I just never wanted to. Maybe I wanted you to hear me. But you said you weren’t interested.”

“You were young,” Draco points out. He licks his lips as Teddy slides closer, tracks him when Teddy pushes away from the rail so that he can stand in front of Draco.

“He’s younger than I am,” Teddy says quietly. “And he doesn’t want you.” He sees the way his words fall cruelly on Draco’s ears, the flinch from the impact that they make. “But the thing is, I do. And I have for a very, very long time.”

“Ted,” Draco murmurs, and Teddy presses a fingertip to Draco’s lips.

“Hush.” Teddy blinks, and when he opens his eyes, he knows they are a bright, glittering green. His hair is thick and dark, a messy mop that’s just a bit too long, curling down past his ears. “I can be him for you,” Teddy whispers. “And we can both have what we want.”

Draco hesitates. He reaches for Teddy, just barely touches his cheek with the back of his fingers, then pulls away. “Teddy, you don’t really—”

“Don’t tell me what I want,” Teddy says, more sharply than he means to. He draws in a long breath, let’s it out slowly. “I’ve been thinking about this for a long time, Draco. I tried when I was living with you, and you won’t even….” His voice trails off, and he swallows hard. “If this is all I can get, I’ll take it. But I want to give this to you, okay? You can have your one night with him, and I’ll get my one night with you.”

He can almost hear the thoughts inside of Draco’s mind, the way he turns over every option, worrying at each piece so carefully before he nods once. “I can’t deny that I….”

Teddy trails his hand over Draco’s chest, slides down to cup him through his trousers. He grins at how hard Draco already is, and it’s tempting to drop to his knees right there and swallow him down while they’re out here. In the night air, exposed. “Is that a yes?”

“Against my better judgement, yes.” Draco captures Teddy, tugs him close and kisses him. “Are you willing to leave with me?”

Teddy wraps his arms around Draco, closes his eyes and readies himself. “Yes.”

Side-along is always disconcerting; he clings to Draco as the land after Apparating, struggles to get his balance. He doesn’t have much time before Draco has him against the wall, fingers deftly undressing him while Draco kisses him thoroughly.

It’s a surprisingly pleasant to get over the dizziness.

“I want to see you on your knees,” Draco murmurs, nipping at the soft skin behind Teddy’s ear.

“I want you to fuck me into the mattress,” Teddy counters. He pushes at Draco’s clothes, and frustrated, sends them flying with a wave of his wand. Draco may be well over forty years old, but he’s still fit. His skin is softer, a little looser across the belly. Teddy vaguely remembers the Draco of twenty years before, and he thinks Draco looks better now. Less sharp. More inviting.

Teddy’s clothes are gone as well, his erection thick in the cool air of the room. Draco’s bedroom—full of rich mahogany and warm tapestries upon the wall. Draco’s palm curls against Teddy’s cheek, then he nudges, and Teddy willingly goes to his knees.

They turn so that Draco can lean against the wall as Teddy swallows him down. Teddy’s throat opens easily—he’s learned a lot of tricks over the years about being a metamorphmagus—and Draco slides into him with a groan. Fingers twist in Teddy’s dark hair, and Teddy whines as Draco tugs.

“Fuck,” Draco whispers, and when Teddy glances up, Draco is staring down at him, gazed fixed on his lips. “Fuck, you look so good.”

Teddy pulls off, a thin trail of precome stringing from Draco’s prick to his lip. He licks it away. “You can say it,” he tells him. “I know you to pretend I’m him. It’s okay.”

Draco blinks, hesitates. “Suck me,” he orders quietly, and after several breaths, he says it again. “Suck me… Albus.”

Teddy swirls his tongue around the head, then sucks him in again. He works his mouth down, lets Draco fuck into the back of his throat. Draco murmurs Albus’s name softly, as he fucks Teddy’s mouth until Teddy’s eyes water and he has to pull away to breath. Teddy jacks him slowly with his hand, twisting along the length of Draco’s prick.

“I want you to fuck me,” Teddy tells him again.

Draco straightens up, points at the bed. “Lie down, Albus. Face down, arse up.” There’s only the faintest of hesitations over the name, as if Draco has sunk wholeheartedly into the fantasy. Teddy gets up slowly, runs a hand over Draco’s chest.

“Hard,” Teddy says. “Fuck me hard.”

He lies across the end of the bed, his feet on the floor, spread so that his balls hang down and his cock is trapped between himself and the comforter. His head is pillowed on his arms, his eyes closed.

A spell, and slick lubricant coats his crack. Draco strokes his fingers over Teddy’s hole, pushing one inside; Teddy whines. “Fuck. More.”

“Patience.” Draco works that one finger past the knuckle, crooks it and twists. He fucks Teddy slowly before he adds a second, waiting until Teddy accepts him. His voice is low, soothing. “I’m going to get you loose, Albus,” Draco murmurs. “Get you so loose that you can take me in one stroke, so I can pound into you. We’re going to make the bed shake, and you’re going to come from me fucking you.”

The entire time, Draco’s fingers stroke inside of him, first two, then three. Teddy shudders at the sensation, his body rocking, cock pressed against the comforter. “I’m ready,” Teddy tells him. “Please, I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?” Draco’s fingers slip free with a slick pop, and Teddy whines at the loss. “I think you might be, look how loose you are.”

Draco lines up, the head of his cock thick and bulbous. Teddy breathes through it as Draco presses in, his body giving way to grant him entrance. Then _oh fuck,_ Draco pushes in hard and he’s seated bollocks deep, hips pressed against Teddy’s arse.

Teddy’s so full, so fucking full, and it’s Draco fucking him.

It’s bloody amazing.

“There we go.” Draco rocks back, thrusts hard, and Teddy cries out from the friction. Draco doesn’t hold back, hips snapping as he fucks into him, fast and deep. Every swaying motion grinds Teddy against the bed, and it isn’t going to take long.

Teddy grunts as Draco twists his hips, and pleasure washes over him. “Fuck, Draco, _fuck_ ….” Teddy groans as he comes, tightening down, thighs stiff and back bowed. Fingers press against his hips and Draco stills behind him, warmth flooding Teddy from the inside.

Teddy slumps forward with a sigh. He feels the loss keenly when Draco withdraws, and is surprised when Draco tugs him up onto the bed and lies behind him, front pressed against Teddy’s back, one arm thrown around him.

Fingers stroke through Teddy’s short, spiky hair. It’s gone back to its usual color and style in the aftermath of the orgasm, in those brief moments when Teddy lost control. “I can put it back,” he says.

“You look better like this,” Draco tells him quietly. “Ted….”

“You don’t have to say anything.” Teddy doesn’t want to know what this meant, what it means going forward. It doesn’t have to mean anything, really. It’s just this once, and he knows it. This one thing he could do for Draco.

“Yes, I do.” Draco’s fingers curl against Teddy’s cheek. “Thank you, for giving me the one thing I couldn’t possibly have. And for giving me yourself, which is an even greater gift.”

“If it’s such a good gift, maybe you should keep it.” Teddy bites his tongue after the quip slips free, dreading the silence that follows.

“Perhaps I will,” Draco muses, and warmth spreads in Teddy’s belly. He relaxes back against Draco, accepts the moment for what it is.

“I can be whoever you want me to be,” Teddy offers quietly.

Draco touches his hair, his cheek, rests his head on Teddy’s shoulder. “As lovely as it was, I think perhaps you ought to just be you from here on out.”

Hope is heady thing, pleasant and warm. “I think I can do that,” Teddy agrees. Anything, as long as he has a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me [on tumblr](http://tryslora.tumblr.com)!


End file.
